Art Gallery
, Graffiti Maze , Flooded Baths, Never-Ending Hallway , Simple Street |BGM = qs0UrDFJ-bgm041, Dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm_081 (Multicolored splatter), ym2-20-chiukoushin (Wrecked house) |Map ID = 0013, 1061 |Primary = 20 |Contributing = maptsuki }} The Art Gallery ' (絵の通路, ''E no Tsūro, Painting Passage) is another hub which can be accessed from many different areas. The paintings here either show the picture close up, trigger events, or transport you to different locations. Features There are a number of paintings in the art gallery that can be interacted with (which are shown with a small white label underneath them) *'''Painter-kun's picture - Transports you to a room where Painter-kun can be seen working on the same painting, though on a much larger canvas. *'Oni-musume's Room' - Going through the book in Oni-Musume's room leads here. Usually a one-way trip, but if the floor in the painting is gray you can go through from this end. *'Cloudy Sky' - Changes the floor into a scrolling cloudy sky. Interacting with the easel in Cloud Tops drops you off here. Continuing to interact with the painting will eventually drop you back off at the Cloud Tops. *'Obscure monochrome eyes' - Transports you to a path to Monochrome Feudal Japan. *'Crimson Moon' - Transports you to the long bridge in the Flooded Baths. *'Red eye' - Transports you to an area of Toy World with a tic-tac-toe game surrounded by a purple clock and a sane Shadow Woman. Walking up to her makes her follow you, and if you interact with the tic-tac-toe board, you'll lay down X's or O's. If you travel downwards you will come to a miniature version of Toy World, which you can enter through the top door. You only have access to one other door, which leads to the Day & Night Towers. *'Multi-colored splatter' - Transports you to an area featuring a close up of this picture where a multicolored blob creature can be found. Interacting with the blob creature will play a rattling sound and change the background between 3 different pictures. If you interact with the blob with the Glasses effect equipped it will play a loud ripping sound instead and change the background to a dark monochrome image. Keeping the glasses effect equipped while in the monochrome picture will reveal a single red eye just southwest of the blob creature which will teleport you to the Graffiti Maze. *'Bleeding eyes' - Transports you to Visine World. *'Rainbow Supernova' - Transports you to the Sky Kingdom. *'Starry sky' - Transports you to the Techno Condominium if the Rainbow effect is equipped. *'Neon Faces' - Transports you to a sectioned off area of the Underwater Amusement Park. *'Drooling Mouth' - Shows you a close up of this image. *'Wrecked house' - Shows you a close up of a winged Urotsuki standing amongst the remains of a wrecked house. If you press Z, there will be a sound resembling wings flapping and Urotsuki disappears. There is also a purple demon with red horns walking around, along with a few more portals - two easels at opposite sides of the first hallway in the gallery. The one on the left will always transport you to the Blue Forest, and the one on the right will transport you to either Dizzy Spirals World, The Baddies Bar, a room in Garden World or the Pastel Blue House's roof. This location varies every dream session, however sometimes the easel will just take you to a black screen and cause your game to crash, so be wary. You can also get to the Art Gallery from the Dark Room if you use the Telephone effect on Oni Musume while she is reading and then interact with her book. In the northernmost corridor, interacting with the blocked-off door on the left side with the Child leads to a passage to a long ladder to the Dream Park's southern section. Directions Nexus → Garden World → Blue Forest → Art Gallery Trivia *Painter-kun's painting contains a blue creature which highly resembles the one seen in the Zoo in Rainbow Silhouette World. As both of these areas were concepted by 909, a poster in the original production thread, the resemblance is intentional. *Red Eye may be a reference to the Dysmorphic World from .flow. Category:Locations Category:20